


Disagreement

by orphan_account



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Underage Sex, i ruin everything i touch i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Kara have a disagreement in the only way a couple like Max and Kara can. Oddly enough, this might fix their relationship more than it hurts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this was the best way to introduce myself to this fandom. I swear, I'm not a fifty year old, playground hovering, trenchcoat wearing freak.

Kara heaved deeply as Max all but threw her against the bed. Her peach naked frame contrasted beautifully with his bedsheet, but the football star didn’t take much time to appreciate the view. After all, Max had a different way in mind of doing just that. Working his jersey off, he soon joined her, hands working at belt buckle frantically. The heat of her breath still tickled his cheeks.

“There’s…ah…no way that Nishan isn’t worse than Wes, you idiot.”

Max groaned as he finally wrestled off his burdensome jeans. “What?! How can you say that? Nishan is too much of a loser to even fight back when his little _girlfriend_ is at stake. Wes’ street smarts…” – he bent over the cheerleading superstar and began to massage an awaiting breast with the palm of his hand – “That’s actually a threat.”

Kara moaned and grabbed a fistful of her boyfriend’s hair. “Wes couldn’t hack a pocket calculator if his life depended on it. But Nishan could do sooooo much damage with a freaking computer mouse. Wait…keep doing that.” She directed his hand where it had originally crawled down to. He complied, much to her immediate pleasure.

When she had had her fun, Max turned his attention to his lower region. The tighty whities were coming off. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Kara’s body shook with his entrance. “Y-yeah? Same to you.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine_.”

A moment of silence passed between the two as they re-positioned themselves, still a bit novice at this particular exercise despite the gossip they had intentionally released into the rumor mill. Still, with Kara’s back pushed against the headboard and Max’s arms placed at her shapely hips, it was clear that they had started to get the hang of things. For once, Kara mused, she might actually be enjoying herself.

That was, until the moron opened his mouth. “I still say Wes,” he grunted, hips at work.

“Really? Again?”

“Yes, again! I’m right!”

“Am not!”

“Am too!”

He hit a particularly good spot with his novice region, and her breath became slightly floaty. “N-Nishan,” she insisted, arms snaking around Max’s shoulders.  
Max was not about to be beat at his own game. “Wes,” he countered, still slightly unsatisfied with the entire operation. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that him and his girlfriend were currently reciting the names of some of their most hated enemies. 

“Nishan!” she said a little loudly this time, whether by persistence or pleasure. Max wasn’t concerned about being heard. His father was on a business trip, the live-in maid was probably preparing dinner around this time, and Mia was probably off with her dork friends on some ridiculous adventure. 

She wasn’t going to best him. Max Warren did not lose at anything. “Wes!” he breathed. Oddly enough, this sent a trail of electric sparks down his thigh. Was this what they called mojo?

Kara forced his head down to where their noses were practically touching, and their eyes connected just as his hips began to make up for lost time. She sighed and clicked her tongue, like a disappointed mother. 

“Nishan.”

“I swear to god…”

“Aww, what is it? Can’t stand to be wrong, loser?”

“Says you!”

“Prove me wrong, tough guy. Oh, God, prove me wrong.”

She had to begrudgingly admit that this childish argument was exactly what the two of them needed. His eyes bore into her like a ravenous animal’s.

“Gladly.”

* * *

There was very little studying Mia could do with her former cheer captain screaming like a lunatic a few rooms over. Worse yet, she was forced to bear an audial witness to the entire affair, tempted to take her own side on the entire matter. When the dust had settled and all she could hear was the weight of their breath boring into the drywall, she decided to make her opinion known.

“Hey, you two,” she yelled, “Everybody knows that Julian is about one hundred times worse than the two of them combined.”

Her splitting headache from the ensuing chorus of yelling and bedspring rumbling was almost worth it. Now, where were those earplugs?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from the Tumblr OTPPrompts: Imagine your OTP having a wildly dramatic fight that transcends into wildly dramatic sex.


End file.
